How many miles to Garden?
by Pretty Green Eyes
Summary: Our blonde haired friend is returning to Garden, he remembers a song but form where he does not know. The final chapter is up! R&R PLZ
1. Introduction

I do not own the rights to the rhyme or book "How many miles to Babylon?" Nor do I own FFVIII or its characters.  
  
~  
  
"How many miles to Babylon?  
Four and ten score, sir.  
Will I get there by candlelight?  
Yes and back again, sir."  
  
~  
  
Yeah just an introduction using the rhyme that inspired the story, update  
soon. 


	2. How many miles to Babylon?

Chapter 1-How many miles to Babylon  
  
The man whistled slowly to himself. He couldn't remember the words of the song, or even where he had even heard the song. It seemed significant now, he was on a journey, maybe it wasn't quite that far, but to him it felt like an age.  
  
Fragments of memories engulfed his mind, memories he'd rather let go of.  
  
"Just a little boy."  
  
The man growled as the voice of the person who had destroyed his life,  
  
"I'll love you forever."  
  
"Bitch." He mumbled to himself as he remembered the voice of the woman who lied the deadliest of lies to him.  
  
"I'll go with you Seifer.I won't let you do this alone."  
  
"You left me alone." He spat on the ground as he remembered the person who underestimated his power, and betrayed him in the end,  
  
"Your talented, there is no question of that, but you need to learn discipline."  
  
The man laughed bitterly as he remembered the one who tried to guide him, but he knew that that man really feared him.  
  
Other faces flashed before his mind, the cowboy, the bubbly girl, the chicken wuss, and him.the one he hated the most.  
  
"You're losing it, Seifer."  
  
"I won't lose, I can't lose.not to you..." the man roared, he cursed and continued walking along the gray path that he had taken many times, it all felt so familiar yet foreign at the same time.  
  
He continued whistling the same song over and over, not remembering where he heard it or even the words of the song. It began to rain heavily, it was raining the same that same day when they ran.how many miles was it? He didn't remember 


	3. Four and three score, sir

Chapter 2- Four and Ten score sir  
  
"THEY SENT HOW MANY SEEDS?!" Seifer shouted at Quistis,  
  
"Three, it was Squall, Selphie and Zell I believe," Quistis spoke calmly,  
  
"THEY DON'T EVEN SEND SEEDS WITH EXPERIENCE! THEY SEND DAM ROOKIE SEEDS!" Seifer walloped the wall with his fist, "Rinoa has been fighting her heart out for Timber and when Garden's sorry ass finally decides to send help, they send only three seeds, and the final insult is that they're not even experienced, what kind of a difference are they gonna make! THREE ROOKIE SEEDS?! Oh for Hynes sake, I'm out of here, Rinoa needs my help." Seifer grumbled and instantly stood up,  
  
"Seifer! You can't just break out of the detention centre! You'll be kicked out of Garden for that!" Quistis pleaded,  
  
"Fuck Garden! I don't give a dam about this place anymore," Seifer spat on the ground, "Now Miss Trepe, you can either get the hell out of my way, or I can force you out of my way!"  
  
"Seifer.you really care about this don't you?" Quistis asked almost admirably,  
  
"No I'm busting out of this joint just for the hell of it," Seifer said sarcastically,  
  
"In that case.I'll go with you Seifer, I won't let you do this alone." Quistis said ambitiously,  
  
"Quis, I don't need help, I can do this by myself," Seifer said grumpily,  
  
"If you really cared about this then you'd accept my help!"  
  
"Fine." He grumbled, "Look do you know were they put my gunblade?" Seifer asked impatiently,  
  
"Yes, I'll go get it now.please Seifer just wait until I get back, don't even try anything without your weapon." Quistis pleaded, Seifer grunted in acceptance, "You see its not too difficult to follow orders," Quistis said with a slight amount of bitchiness in her voice, Seifer scowled.  
  
"Get on with it!" He said intolerantly.  
  
Seifer watched Quistis run out, he sat slumped on his chair, he began to think of her, the one who used to tell him nursery rhymes, he remembered that one particularly stood out, but he couldn't remember how it went, when she left it faded form his mind, maybe one day when she returned he could ask her. Seifer was interrupted from his trail of thought by the loud crack of a whip and people yelling. The door of the cell burst open, Quistis stood clutching her whip and Seifer's gunblade, she threw it over to him while at the same time fending off some of the Garden Faculty,  
  
"A little help please?" She shouted at Seifer, Seifer ran out and effortlessly drove back the Garden Faculty with a powerful swipe. Many backup members arrived on the scene, but Quistis and Seifer made sure they didn't get in the way. After taking on practically half of the Faculty, Quistis and Seifer emerged at the exit of Garden and dashed for Balmb,  
  
"Seifer, hurry up! The next train to Timber leaves in fifteen minutes!" Quistis said as they sprinted,  
  
"We'll make it Quis!" Seifer yelled. As the view of Balmb became clearer so did the warning in Seifer's heart, but he refused to turn around, not now, not ever.  
  
They made it just in the nick of time, Seifer sat on the train whistling to himself,  
  
"That's a pretty song, what is it?" Quistis asked trying to make conversation. Seifer didn't answer he just continued to whistle the long forgotten song. 


	4. Will I get there by candlelight?

Right, the last chapter was the whole thing when Seifer and Quistis broke out of Garden to help the forest owls. By the way, how do you put in Italics? Oh and thanks for the reviews! ^_^  
  
Chapter 3- Will I get there by candlelight?  
  
The man remembered that day as the beginning of the end, the day when his life hit rock bottom. If he had just turned around, and took heed of his instincts, maybe none of this would have happened, he knew that he couldn't change the past,  
  
"The past is the past," He muttered, "Can't change it,"  
  
"But I have to try. . ."  
  
A voice whispered in his head, a painful and sad voice that made his heart ache. He remembered her singing his favorite rhyme, well bits and pieces,  
  
"If only I could remember it," He snarled. He continued walking in the rain.  
  
"Worthless piece of shit. . ."  
  
Seifer cursed loudly after hearing the voice of the man didn't care about him, the man who he above all other's used to fear.  
  
**********************  
  
The little boy was crouched under the table, holding his knees to his bruised face. He wasn't crying, he knew if he cried he'd only be hit more,  
  
"He's only three Ger!" The voice of his mother sounded,  
  
"He's a worthless piece of shit! I come home form a hard day of work, I sit down to watch the television and then he knocks down that glass and I have to clean it! That boy has to learn to be less dam clumsy!" The man who the boy had to call dad was yelling at his mother as usual, there was nothing unusual about that,  
  
"He's three years old for Hyne's sake! He didn't mean to! You didn't have to beat him like that! He's just a child!" the woman yelled,  
  
"Oh so I suppose you'd prefer if I hit you instead." The little boy heard the sound of a stern hand hitting off a delicate face, and the sound of the body falling to the ground, he heard the screams of pain and the obscenities being yelled, "YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE SLUT! STICKING UP FOR THAT LITTLE BASTARD!"  
  
"Please!" The woman cried, the boy had heard it all before, it happened so often now, like a play. Each character played out their part, and he was the audience. His eyes began to fill up with water; he instantly scrambled to his feet and ran to his room. Whenever the adults began to hit and yell at each other, he would go hide in his prison quarters, the small filthy box, or what he had to call his "bedroom" He hid under the sheets hoping that they would stop soon. He knew that when it did stop, his mother would run into the room and lock the doors, she would stay in his room crying while his father banged on the door and yelled abuse, she would try to stop sobbing and when she looked at Seifer, she would tell him that she just has something in her eye and that "Daddy and I just had a little argument, its nothing to worry about," But the boy knew even at the tender age of three that his Father had beat her again. His father would leave early for work the next morning that's when she would leave the boy's room to clean up.  
  
This time when the screaming did stop, she didn't come, the boy waited and waited in his bed, but she didn't come, he heard the front door slam shut. He waited for a few minutes, but it felt like forever, slowly he left his room and crept down the hallway and saw a figure sprawled on the ground, it was his mother.  
  
His mother was a young woman, her hair was a light shade of blonde and her eyes were of the deepest blue, she was delicate in appearance, to some it may seem that if she were to fall over that she would shatter into pieces, but Seifer knew this was untrue as his Father punched and kicked her to the ground every night, but now was different.  
  
Her body was covered in cuts and bruises, she was bleeding heavily, her eyes were wide open staring at the ceiling, she didn't even look over at the little boy, his Father was nowhere to be seen,  
  
"Mommy?" The little boy began to shake his mother slightly, "Mommy? Why are you lying on the ground?" but she didn't respond, not even a blink came out of her.  
  
The door burst open, the tall man with messy hair and thick stubble came flying in, the little boy's "Daddy."  
  
He instantly grabbed the boy, the boy was about to scream, but he tightened his grip on the boy's arm, "So much as whisper and I'll throw you were you belong, in a bag of cats being tossed into the river," The little boy instantly got the message, but he wished that his father wouldn't hold on to his arm so tightly. He dragged the boy outside,  
  
"Where are we going?" The boy asked,  
  
"Away from here," The father growled,  
  
"But what about Mommy? Isn't she coming too?"  
  
"No, now shut your god dam mouth with all these questions," The boy felt a hand whack the back of his head, it wouldn't be the first time something like that happened.  
  
The boy was thrown into the back of his Fathers pickup, and as soon as his father got in the truck he drove out as fast as he could. When they were well out of the village his Father slammed his foot on the breaks of the truck, he got out and went to the boy,  
  
"Get out!" The father yelled,  
  
"Where are we going?" The boy asked,  
  
"'We' are going no where, you are getting out now and you are never returning," The father said indignantly,  
  
"But where will I go?" The boy pleaded, "It's so dark,"  
  
The Father instantly picked up the boy and threw him to the ground, "I don't care where the hell you go as long as I never see you again!" With that the Father left him on a heap in the ground and drove far away, the boy sat on the ground, he was completely bewildered, he began to cry "Go on, cry you little piece of shit! It's all your good for. . ." his father's voice whispered in his head, the boy tried to hold back his tears, but they came flowing out. He looked up, in the distance he saw a light, it emitted no more light than a candle, but the boy instantly started to run to it, that was when he saw her, the girl with the candle.  
  
**************  
  
The man remembered that day, the day of his mothers death, he also remembered his revenge on his Father, he remembered hearing his Father beg for mercy, but the man showed him none whatsoever, he was a lot bigger than he was fifteen years previously and a lot stronger. He remembered hearing his Father scream with pain as his life was cut short, he had no regrets about killing him. 


	5. Yes and back again, sir

Right this is the last chapter, so yeah.enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4- Yes and back again sir  
  
The building that stood as a speck in the distance slowly grew bigger revealing a magnificent structure, the man sighed, "Well here goes nothing," He said to himself, he was back again.  
  
When he entered he found that everybody stared at him, some people began to talk behind his back, to their friends, others yelled to his face. He just brushed off the comments and continued walking.  
  
"Why are you here after all you've done you bastard?!"  
  
"You don't belong here!"  
  
"Get the hell out, you've already destroyed enough lives!"  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"Rotten bastard, how dare you set foot here!"  
  
People continued to mock him and yell abuse him with every step he took, he just kept walking. He stopped in his tracks as he saw two familiar people. Squall and Rinoa were talking and laughing Quistis, Zell, Selphie and Irvine were with them, but they instantly fell silent and lost their smiles when they saw Seifer,  
  
"Squall," Seifer nodded, he didn't seem to acknowledge the other five people.  
  
"That's commander Leonhart to you," Squall snapped,  
  
"Oh, getting all huffy with the titles are we?" Seifer retorted, "I'll just call you Squall," He said coldly,  
  
"Seifer!" Quistis's voice said angrily,  
  
"I see you're happy to see your favorite student once more," Seifer said, Quistis scowled, Zell looked like he was about to say something, "Don't waste your breath Chicken Wuss, I'm not worth it,"  
  
"Your dammed right your not worth it," Said Zell angrily, Selphie and Irvine were refusing to even look at Seifer, there was silence for a moment, Seifer was about to say something, but he was cut short by Rinoa.  
  
"Seifer, why are you here? How can you come here after all that you've done?!" Rinoa asked resentfully,  
  
Seifer looked at her in anger, "You know what? I don't know why I even thought of coming back to this dump! I'm out of here," He growled and stormed out. Just as he was approaching the exit he heard a soft voice,  
  
"It's been a while Seifer, where are you going?" She said,  
  
"What's it to you?" Seifer said without even looking around,  
  
"Seifer, would you at least look at me?" She pleaded, Seifer reluctantly turned around. It was her,  
  
"Well?" He demanded, but his tone was noticeably softer, he was angry at the others, but he couldn't be angry at her, she was the only one who hadn't treated him like complete shit.  
  
"Seifer, your not going to run again are you? Stay for a while, stay back!" She pleaded,  
  
"Why? I'm clearly not wanted, why should I even bother?!" He said spitefully, "They all hate me, so far you're the only one who seems to want me to stay. I'm grateful for your concern but I can't stay,"  
  
"Seifer, you're better than this." She walked up to him and placed her frail hand on his shoulder, "Seifer, I know that this is hard for you."  
  
"You don't know the half of it! I don't even know why I joined Ultimecia! I screwed up, I screwed up big time, I can't change that, and everybody here won't forget it that quickly!"  
  
"Seifer, we all make mistakes, we can't change the past. I know that now, but we can change the future, we can etch out our on destinies, you can either walk out that door and live the rest of your life in regret, or you can repent here and make something of yourself. Prove your father wrong, prove you're not a worthless piece of shit! I know you're not Seifer."  
  
Seifer turned to her, he smiled weakly, "Thanks.sis," He croaked, she smiled at him with her gentle soothing smile. Seifer looked at her for a minute, he did something he hadn't done in a long time, he held her deep in his arms,  
  
"I'll help you along the way, I won't run this time, I don't have anything to run from anymore, I'll be your sis," She said sweetly,  
  
"Maybe more than a sis," Seifer said softly, he realized that she was the only one who had ever truly believed in him, "Do you remember that night, when you found me?" Seifer asked,  
  
"You were lost and alone, I remember you were crying,"  
  
"And you were an angel, the candlelight brought me to you," suddenly he remembered the song,  
  
"How many miles to Babylon?" He asked her gently.  
  
"Four and ten score sir," She smiled,  
  
"Will I get there by candlelight?"  
  
"Yes and back again sir." Ellone smiled, "He remembered. . ." she thought to herself, "Even if they only hope you have is the light of a candle you will make it back again sir." She said harmoniously.  
  
"You're the candlelight that guides me Elle." He sad softly, "I won't let the light be quenched from my heart this time."  
  
She smiled, that smile, the smile could melt hearts, she took his hand, "I'll talk to the others, it may take a while but they'll accept you once again."  
  
Together the two of them walked hand in hand back to the others. Seifer smiled, "It's good to be home." 


End file.
